Life Without John
by Tryphyna
Summary: Meet the real Hermione and learn about her true life of humor, pain, and weirdality.


I wonder what the statistical are for depressed American teens. My life seems to always go from bad to horrible to oh my goddess why me. No one at school knows the real me and most of the time I just want to scream, 'I'm not a fucking muggle-born. I am a pureblooded American witch and my name is not Hermione Granger but Hermione Elizabeth Mitchell. My uncle is John Cameron Mitchell, famous playwright from New York.' But I couldn't, at least not yet. I'm known as Hermione Granger because well it's not fun to be stalked by reporters because your uncle is the famed director, creator, and lead actor in Hedwig and the Angry Inch, not only a play but was made into a movie a few years ago. The reason I lived with John is because my parents died when I was only a baby in a potions accident, no one knows what really happened since no one would release any information about what they were working on. Then when I was only six my grandparents were killed in a car crash, so to keep me from being given over to foster care, John decided to become my guardian. So I'd hang out in gay clubs when I was eight. I could sing the entire Les Mis script by the time I was nine, and I had my punk attitude by the time I was ten. Then when I was eleven we got an owl from my mom's former headmaster, she was English then she moved to America soon after graduating met my father got married and within two years they had me, a year and a half later they died. But anyway back to the owl, it appeared that my parents had signed me up for Hogwarts when I was two months old, so John and I just said, 'why not, I'll get a good wizarding education get to learn more about my mother and be able to enjoy the country.' So every year I took a plane out of JFK to England then met the train for school. The first time I rode on the train I met Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley, and the two would become my best friends. I also met Draco Malfoy for the first time that day, and all I wanted to do was slap that smirk off of his face the first time he called me a mudblood and announce to the entire school that I was a pureblood, but I knew I couldn't, if I did I'd be transferred to Salem quicker then you can sing Wig in a Box.  
Every year Harry, Ron, and myself would always get into life changing adventures, and every year except for third year, Harry would have to face Voldemort. Then in the summer between our fifth and sixth year Harry was finally able to destroy Tom Riddle for good. After the huge celebration at 'the burrow' I had to leave 'to go to France' with my parents since it was now safe for me to do so. I really went home to New York. When everyone next saw me they could all tell that I had changed in those few weeks that I had been gone. I had finally talked John into letting me get my belly button pierced. I also decided I start altering myself from the bookworm who never partied, to my real self. And I did so extremely slowly. At first a slightly shorter skirt, form fitting shirts, darker makeup. Then by January, I had skirts that went mid-thigh, tight shirts that looked extremely good with my big swelling robe and I was now wearing black eyeliner and nail polish. Because it was so gradual people didn't really notice, at least that's what I thought.  
Then one day in the beginning of April, there was an article in the Daily Prophet, 'Famous New York playwright, John Cameron Mitchell is rumored to have been killed late last night just outside his apartment building. What is said is that he was shot in the back with a gun, a muggle weapon and was dead when authorities got to the scene. We have tried to get in touch with either friends or his niece to see if it is true but the niece is at some undisclosed school, and his friends aren't saying anything for the time being. Now remember this is only rumored, we have no evidence that this happened so don't start dressing in black yet. We'll update on this story as soon as we receive more information.' As soon as I finished reading that my head dropped, with a huge bang, onto the griffindore table. I remember thinking 'He's not dead. He can't be dead. He couldn't leave me, not now.' Soon I had actually started to believe that it was just some horrible lie. When my friends asked why I had done that all I said was 'The article about Mr. Mitchell got to me. The fact that no one can find his niece is just scary.' I said before quickly leaving before they could ask more questions about why this article had affected me so. At lunch, the world came crashing down around me. I was sitting down across from Ron, talking about the twins newest jokes when the great hall doors were thrown open and a very familiar person stood there in the doorway. I knew then that the rumor had been true. I had been laughing and suddenly I went quiet and my friends looked at me wondering what was wrong. I stood up and started walking away, I started to pass by the man in the door way but he grabbed me before I could get past him. I lost all control over my emotions. "LET GO OF ME. Ted no. NO I will not believe it. Let me go. Ted let go. He is perfectly fine. Don't lie to me Ted," I stood there and started pounding on his chest. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that he's outside right now laughing because he's gotten me to cry. Tell me that what I've read is just a lie." "I'm so sorry sweetie. I can't tell you those things. He's dead, love, he's dead." "He's not dead. He's not. He's not" I started chanting over and over again before I finally stopped pounding on Ted's chest. I then just leaned against Ted, crying. I didn't have any strength, all I could do was cry. I soon saw that as soon as I had stood up everyone started watching to see what was happening. It's not everyday a man comes bursting into the great hall. Harry and Ron had stood up as soon as I screamed let me go but they stopped when I started hitting Ted. I guess they didn't piece it all together, the article, my reaction to it, Ted, my loss of control. Ted picked me up since I couldn't stand. I didn't care anymore, let everyone know that I'm a fucking pureblood, I only care that my last family member was now dead. "Shh come on. John wasn't in any pain when he died. The bullet had hit his heart and he didn't know anything. He was dead within thirty seconds of the shot being fired. I guess now we're going to have to tell everyone who you are, your covers blown sweetie." Ted said. I soon got a hold of my emotions but tears still fell, but I was no longer sobbing. "Do you want me to explain?" Ted asked, wanting to spare me all the pain he could. I just numbly nodded, I could now stand, and did, but I still had my face buried in Ted's chest. "OK everyone listen up because it'll only be explained once. There is no Hermione Granger, she was made up to keep reporters away. I guess having a famous uncle does that. So Hermiones real name is Hermione Elizabeth Mitchell. Her parents died when she was only a baby, her grandparents when she was six. John got custody of Hermione. And to clear up this matter about her being a mudblood, who ever the bastard is that's been calling her this needs to shut his fucking mouth because she's a pure blood. Plain and simple. Now we have to go. She'll be back within a week or two." Ted said before picking me up and walking out.  
Later people told me that after we left everyone was talking about who I was. The entire slytherin table was in shock, especially Malfoy. I wish I had a picture of his expression when Ted announced that I was a pure blood. The next morning, it was announced in every news paper in the world that the mysterious niece of the murdered playwright has been found. I was never lost to begin with. What did these stupid reporters that showed no emotions know what I was going through. They didn't just lose their beloved uncle.  
I didn't return to school for three weeks, even though I had stopped looking and acting like the bookworm, I still did my homework, and I was far enough ahead that I could take off two months and it would barley put a dent into my grades. When I did return, I barley strung five words together. I wore all black, I just didn't care. I had letters coming in at all times, my uncles fans, old friends, people who didn't even know who he was sending their 'condolences'. I got so mad because I got ten letters in Transfiguration one day, that I stormed up to the fireplace, lit a blazing fire, threw the letters into the inferno, and stormed out of the room. I didn't want these pity letters.  
I was so beyond happy when the school year was over. I didn't even wait until the 'End of the Year' feast to have someone to come get me. This time it was Stephen got me, my uncles musical genius. He just showed up in the middle of the feast and I didn't say one word to anyone. I just walked up to him gave him a kiss, yes on the lips, I mean come on people, he's GAY! After we had embraced for a few minutes we left. I had asked Ted if I could move into his apartment, he has the room that place is huge, it's an apartment with two floors. It took up half of the top two floors of the building, the other half was another apartment. So Ted said I could live with him, he's like an older brother to me. I know him to well to ever be able to have that kind of relationship with him. For my first week back, I rearranged his apartment a little, it had been a typical bachelor pad but now I lived here as well and didn't want to live in a mass of beer bottles, pizza boxes with pizza still inside, and clothes all over the place. I don't know why people always just automatically fall in 'love' with their house colors. Hell I hate gold. I can't stand that color. My favorites colors have always been black, silver, and blue. But my room was a dark/bright blue with purple trimming. My bed was blue sheets with silver threads, and a black comforter. I kind of always forgot that Ted was straight, in the mornings, because I'd come out of my room only wearing my bra and a pair of boxers, I couldn't sleep confined in clothing I need to be able to move.  
One morning Ted came into my room at ten o'clock in the morning, that's a horrible time for me to get up, plus we had been out with Stephen and Mariam late last night. So as soon as he tried to wake me up I yelled 'Don't you understand the concept of a full nights sleep. Don't wake me up when I've been out with you all night especially when we didn't get in until SIX THIS MORNING. YOU FUCKING BASTARD' before throwing the first thing I could grab, a glass that had water in it. I'm glad he saw it coming and shut the door because the next thing I know it's Shatter, tinkle, tinkle, tinkle as it hit the door, broke, and fell to the floor in many pieces. I tried to go back to sleep but once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep, that fucker. I got up put on a pair of berkinstocks and left my room. When I knew I wasn't walking over glass anymore I took off the shoes and continued on my track to the kitchen. I took the hair tie that I had put in my hair before I went to bed off since it wasn't really in my hair anymore, just holding on to a few locks. I finally made it into the kitchen, I noticed we had visitors but I didn't, it was like, 'OK someone is sitting there, there, and there so I'll just take that seat over there', my sub-conscience. If I had 'known' there were people there I would have at least stolen Ted's shirt. I didn't wear goodie-goodie plain white cotton bras. I had a plethora of colors and materials. And today just happened to be emerald. And the boxers weren't the 'go down to your knees' but 'lets just barley cover your ass' boxers.  
When I started sitting down I missed my chair and landed on the floor. Ya know, I was way to tired to want to move right then, it didn't hurt so I didn't move, I heard coming from somewhere, 'Oh dear. Is she all right?' It was a woman, English if I got the accent right, to early to process. I heard Ted respond, 'Don't worry. This is normal when I wake her up. She's not a morning person.' 'Ohhh. Well my son isn't a morning person either. I made him get up to help me unpack earlier and then I decided to drag him along with me when I came to meet the neighbours. So who is this young woman? Is she your girlfriend?' 'No, no, no. She's just a friend that I've known for years. Her uncle and I were in a movie together, well I should say I worked in her uncles movie since he was the writer, director, and lead actor/actress. She actually just moved in a few weeks ago. You might have heard of John Mitchell being killed, that's her uncle.' 'GRANGER' 'uhhhhh, Mitchell' I moaned form my new bed. 'I take it you know Hermione. Yeah she was the 'lost' niece. Actually John had her take on that alius when they decided to let her go to Britain for school. But now everyone hopefully knows that she's actually Hermione Mitchell.' 'Ohhh man. Out of all of the apartments in this whole city we had to pick the one were Hermione 'mudblood' Granger turned Hermione Mitchell lives. Yes mother we picked quite a new home.' Smack was the next thing I heard. I then sat up. 'Huh, what do ya want?' 'So your the one who gave her grief on being a muggle born. Her mother was Emily Sweeny. She graduated from Hogwarts before moving to the United States, she eventually met Ben Mitchell. They were married and had Hermione. If I ever hear that you've given her grief because John didn't want her to be hounded by the press because she had to live through that when she was here. Her uncle was not only a playwright of a controversial subject but was gay himself. When she went to school there were photographers, when she went out with a friend the reporters would ask her what it was like living with her gay uncle. Do you understand why John did that now? If you so much as mutter mudblood while talking about her you won't be a happy camper. She's like my little sister, I've known her for six years, you don't know who she is. You 'knew' that she was a muggleborn and you 'knew' she wasn't worthy of an education.' Wow Ted can really get into this. I like being defended but it had gone on way to long 'Ted. Sit down, calm down, let him process everything, we don't need our new neighbours hating us. I need food.' I said before standing up and going over to the fridge to retrieve a box of cheese pizza from the day before. I actually got into the seat this time, so I sat the box in front of me and got a cold piece, I don't understand how people can say it's gross to eat cold pizza, I actually like it more than fresh pizza. Screw the fact that someone could see my ass but I was going to be comfortable so I sat down then pulled by legs up so that I could lay my head onto my knees. Hehehe, flexibility is great.  
'Ohhhh. Your Hermione 'Granger' Mitchell. Now I understand why you're yelling at my son. It's not actually him, but his father you should have yelled at. I say 'have' since he's dead. Draco's father was a Deatheater, a very high ranking Deatheater at that. So he was extremely predjustius, and passed on his 'wisdom' to his son. But Draco has learned that even if people are muggle born they aren't not worthy of being a wizard. Isn't that right Draco?' 'Yes mother. Umm, I'm sorry Gra.. I mean Hermione.' 'Yeah, yeah, yeah all forgotten.' Knock Knock Knock 'who thinks I'm letting them in this early.' I moaned then saw Ted get up to answer it since he had known that I was actually telling him that I didn't want to answer the door. 'So Mrs. Malfoy, why did the two of you move to New York of all places?' 'First off please call me Narcissa. I just couldn't be happy at home anymore and I've always heard such great things about New York I decided I'd take the risk and move here.' 'Well OK let me tell you right now, you will see men dressed as women, some will actually look like women, my uncle was a beautiful woman.' 'Sure he was. I think he's the only man who'll ever pull off the hair outfit.' 'Stephen! Don't say such things. It's true though. My uncle could shimmy. OK Narcissa Draco this is Stephen Trask, my uncles co-brain. Stephen our new neighbours, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I go to school with blondie. Why are you here this early? And hand over the Frappichino.' I said reaching for his drink. 'No.' 'Yes. I'll be your love slave forever.' 'Well then when you put it that way, you can't have my Frappichino. Ted has your Frappichino.' Stephen said sitting down next to me, across from Draco. 'Ted you bastard hand over the Frappichino.' 'Yesum' he said giving me the greatness that is known as a mocha frappichino with raspberry flavoring and a shot of expresso 'You remember the expresso this time. I love you Stephen.' I saw narcissa looking a little bewildered about what I had said, 'Don't worry I can't really be Stephen's love slave' 'Why not?' Draco asked. 'I'm gay' Stephen said plain and simple. Everyday conversation, 'Yes this is my greatness. He gives me my happiness in the mornings, Ted also gets me happiness but usually Stephen's up way before either of us so he'll usually bring over coffee for us. Ted's my roomy. We share everything. And why haven't you told me I'm sitting here in my bra Theodore?' 'Don't call me Theodore.' Ted said sitting at the end of the table, he was on my other side. Narcissa was across from me. 'I'll ask that you forgive me for my lackness of clothing. I didn't know we had company. Ted shirt' I said holding out my hand. And he took off his shirt and gave it to me, of course it was big on me. 'So, what are you going to be doing this summer Narcissa, Draco' Stephen asked taking a piece of my pizza. 'I didn't say you could eat my breakfast.' he was sitting up with his elbow on the table, he put the pizza up and let me take a bite of that slice. 'Well right now we're organizing. The apartment is still a mess. Other than that getting to know the city.' Narcissa answered. Draco's a great conversationalist. I think Ted's scared him. 'So you've never been here before,' Stephen asked. 'No.' Narcissa. 'Well I think we're just going to have to show you around. We really don't want you to get lost, mugged, or kidnapped.' Stephen. 'Don't worry your perfectly safe, just carry your wand at all times, and don't worry about under aged magic here. American governmental officials don't give a damn.' I said. 'You don't have to. I'm sure we could find our way around.' Narcissa. 'Narcissa. I've lived here for eight years. I still get lost.' Ted. 'We'll take you up on that offer.' 'Yay, we get to show people the great city of New York. Does that mean plays love?' I asked laying my head on Stephen's shoulder and batting my eyelashes. 'I was taking you to plays anyway, who else can recite, word for word, song for song, of Les Mis and rent.' 'Tripinducularisity. So where would the two of you like to start. Ted has to work tomorrow, so tomorrow's out, because a tour with us isn't a tour without Ted.' 'Well how about this afternoon you can show us the neighbourhood, then this weekend we can go out into the city?' Draco finally said something.  
'Let me check my scheule,' I said before picking up an imaginary date book. 'Let's see I think I can move around my meeting with Mr. Icy Pop at one. Two, we can just stop by Mr. Changs instead of me calling them and asking them to come over. Yeah this afternoon is great.' I said throwing the book into the direction of my room. The Malfoys just looked at me with a confused face. 'Well let me see if Mr. Icy Pop can have the meeting now.' I said walking to the freezer and pulling out a whole sheet of 'Tropical Flavored Icy Pops' 'Yeah Mr. Icy Pop can be eaten now.' I sat back down, not before grabbing a pair of scissors. 'I can explain my insanity.' I said holding my head high as I opened a banana icy pop. 'I really hope so. I wouldn't want to be in the same class as you if you can't explain,' Draco said 'He finally cracks a slight joke. I think we're moving out of shell shock into the I can handle this faze but I still need to build myself back up to my normal state. So It's all his fault.' I said pointing at Stephen. 'Yes I corrupted the poor little innocent girl that John drug all over the place.' 'I'm not in a tropical green flavor today or orange so here ya go Steven, Ted, Draco, Narcissa' I said passing out green and orange icy pops. I took a blue one and looked at Draco and Narcissa and saw them starring at the Icy pops 'OK here let me cut off the tops thank you now eat the flavored ice,' I took my icy pop and started making slushy which ment me banging it on the table then squeezing it. After I had a nice concisity I cut the top off and put the icepop into my mouth and just started chewing on the plastic, I was also getting the juice.  
'What exactly does this consist of?' Draco. 'It's basically frozen juice. Just eat slash drink it,' I said briefly removing the icy from my mouth. Narsissa waited a minute before following Steven and Ted's examples, non-slushyness. Draco also decided to give it a try and both seemed to enjoy it. Soon I was through with my blue and moved onto a red. 'Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh Steven that's cold,' I said squirming in my seat as Steven stuck an unopened icy into my shirt and dropping it so that it was laying on my back. 'You evil, evil genius. Which reminds me, even though it has nothing to do with this, I need to go get some Pop Tarts, hopefully they'll have S'mores, lets see I need a jelly pen, ahhh right where I left you last,' I said reaching towards the floor and picking up my purple pen and writing 'chocholot/marshmallow filled popity-tarts' on to the back of my hand. 'Hermione go get dressed so we can leave,' Ted said poking my leg. 'Well go clean up the mess you made me make. I'm not wearing proper footwear to clean up my mess' 'It's not my fault you threw a glass at my head' 'Oh yes it is. You woke me up, you sick bastard, Look there's a storm on Yonder Horizon' I said pointing towards the window and seeing a nice dark rain cloud just sitting ever so stilly over the city.  
'I'll carry you into your bedroom come on Mya,' Steven said standing up. I stood up in my chair and had him face the wall away from me. Then I jumped onto his back, 'Yes my lovely carry-me-person take me to my room. What ever should I wear, I'm going to need your expert gay advice.' 'Oh stuff it kid,' 'I say I need a movie night tonight, Everyone in the apartment at this moment is invited but I get to choose the movies.' 'What movies?' Ted. 'What are movies?' Draco. I just stared at him with a look of wonder. 'Oh my goddess. I'm at a lost for words. I can't explain. So to my room we travel oh wise one.' I said leaving Ted to the explanations of what exactly movies are.  
'Steven do you feel like a Pirates of the Caribbean, Signs, The Ring, Hannibal Lector movie night?' 'Are you going to be sitting in my lap all night?' 'Well maybe not all night but some of the night.' 'Ohh what I do for you, but yes I feel like watching those movies.' 'Yay,' 'Lets go see what your going to wear for the day.'


End file.
